Hell Hath No Fury
by JoKing
Summary: Like a woman scorned. The boys are on another hunt...This time, it takes them into the world of Madam Belle and the Blue Orchid. RR
1. Part One: I See, You Listen

**Part One: I See, You Listen**

"Don't make me laugh, Sam," Jessica said softly, as she tried to put another piece onto the jenga tower.

"I'm not, I'm not…" the boy replied seriously before making another stupid face.

Jessica couldn't stand it anymore and she laughed infectiously before letting the jenga piece drop from her hand, "I hate you! You always cheat when we play…"

Sam smiled and felt his heart fill with happiness, all his worries floating into nothing and a warmth spreading through his body. This was perfect. This was…

"Guilty as charged, but damn it, it ain't right, there is someone else controlling me, death in the air, strapped in the electric chair, this can't be happening to me!"

"What!" Sam said suddenly, leaping awake. His sweet dream rushing out of the window and onto the highway.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Dean said, still bobbing his head along to Metallica.

"Why you sorry, you did it on purpose…" Sam replied, shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Now, now, Sammy, I didn't do that on purpose…if I had wanted to do it on purpose, I would have done this…WHO MADE YOU GOD TO SAY, I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE FROM YOU!" Dean yelled in his brother's ear, "see the difference?"

ONE WEEK EARLIER

"But Madam, I didn't mean to, it was just a slip…I'm sorry," the girl pleaded.

The older woman stared down at the girl, her pointed leather boots tapping impatiently on the floor.

"When I let you work here, I told you we had rules. Rules are meant to be obeyed…"

"Yes, yes, I know but please, it was just one little mistake…" but before she could go on, the gorilla behind her had smacked her across the head with the blunt edge of a Browning 9 millimetre.

"I always hated being interrupted," Madam said, gazing at her freshly manicured nails.

"What do you want me to do now?" the gruff man said, holding the girl up like a rag doll. Her beautiful face, lifeless and pale.

"Take her downstairs, she's 'fat' enough," the woman replied before turning her attentions to the bound and gagged young man in the corner, "but leave the boy, me and him have some business to discuss."

The man nodded silently before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

"Now my dear, it's just you and me," Madam cooed, like a schoolteacher to her pupil. She then gently removed the cloth from his mouth and helped him to his feet.

"Where is Sarah? What are you going to do with her?" the young man babbled, his heart beating so fast, he thought it might pop out of his chest.

"Sarah's been a bad girl. She broke the rules. No. 1 of the Blue Orchid is, 'no boyfriends or male associates are ever to be allowed in the club…'"

"But I was just here for a second, a second. I just wanted to see her, please...I'll never do it again. Just let me and Sarah go…" the boy's voice started to crack from fear and he gazed up at the woman in front of her, searching her face for mercy, for pity, for any emotion...

Madam saw the man's pleading eyes and smiled but the smile wasn't warm and comforting, it was cold and sharp. But before the boy could realise that, her dagger-like talons had already cut through his chest and removed his innocent beating heart.

"I did say, I hate to be interrupted," the woman said bluntly, staring down at her hands and the heart, "young people never do listen," and she quietly removed the lid off the blender on the side and dropped the heart in.

Yes, a cold drink of heart and vodka would be a perfect pick me up. She hadn't had a fresh heart for months now, trying to watch the protein, it played havoc with her figure.

As the woman paused for a second to contemplate the night's events, she glanced at the boy's blood on her nails, "what a lovely colour, I'll have to see Ms. Wong about this tomorrow," she said cheerily to herself, before downing her special cocktail.

PRESENT DAY

"Come on, Sam, you're not still sulking about before, are you? Jesus, it's like having a bloody sister," Dean said quickly, as he slid into the booth.

"No, I'm not sulking. I'm just thinking," Sam answered, gazing at the cloudy sky outside.

"What you thinking about?" Dean asked, catching the eye of the pretty red-head at the counter.

Sam glanced over at his brother and saw the glazed look in Dean's eyes, the poor girl locked on target. There was no point talking to him now.

"Yeah, so I'll just get us some menus…" Dean said, already half way out of his seat, his voice already trailing seductively towards the red-head.

Sam nodded before taking a menu from its holder on the table, as he stared at it, trying to see through the caked in grease, he quickly looked over to the next booth. Two men were seated together, one had a large bushy moustache while the other was thin as paper. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh Dean…"

Sam heard the red-head say through sugar coated giggles. He wondered if Dean had actually fathered any illegitimate children and he started to calculate the possibility in his head. This might take a while, he thought to himself as he flicked through his brother's colourful liaisons.

" 'Ey Art, you read this?" Bushy said loudly.

The paper thin man looked towards him, a numb expression on his face, "what bout?"

"That boy they found in this dumpster, 'ad his heart torn out or somethin'."

Now they'd caught Sam's attention and he lowered the menu a little, shelving his maths problem for later; it was fine, he'd only got up to Dean at 18.

"Bloody city folk. They're all freakin' crazy, you know what I mean?" the thin man said quickly, spittle flying out of his mouth as he talked.

"That is why I got me Betty with me, all time," Bushy replied, stroking something under the table which Sam hoped was a shotgun.

"Hey there, excuse me…"

"Yeah?" Bushy shouted, his hand still under the table.

"Hi, sorry, just wanted to ask could I read that story?" Sam asked tentatively, wishing the guy's hand would just reappear.

Bushy tilted his head side-ways and whispered something to thin man. His friend nodded slowly and gave Sam a look half-way between a glare and smirk which was just a little bit too unsettling for comfort.

"If you want…but you best give it back or…well there'll be trouble," Bushy finally said, folding the paper neatly before passing it over.

"Don't worry, I will…" Sam said, before quickly grabbing the newspaper and skimming the story.

The boy had been found in a dumpster, probably been there for a week or so and his heart had been ripped out, maybe attacked by some crazed dog, the authorities said. The police have not yet commented on whether this attack was related to the last body found 8 months before, in similar circumstances. Sam nodded as he read, this sounded like a hunt to him.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said, trying to smile nicely, handing the paper back to Bushy.

The older man looked at it for a moment before picking it up as if to check it hadn't been infected with some disease before promptly snatching it back.

"Hey Sammy, guess what I got?" Dean said smugly before settling back into his seat.

"Bet it's not as good as what I got…" Sam replied, seeing Dean's smile fade.

"A hunt? Bloody hell. Do you always have to spoil my fun?" Dean said, his mood darkening.

"No, I wasn't trying to _ruin _your fun…but if I wanted to ruin your fun, I would do this…YEAH, I THINK THE REDNESS AND ITCHING IS NORMAL!"

Dean's face flushed red as everyone turned to watch him. Although it wasn't from embarrassment but more an all consuming anger for his little brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the red-head's face drop with disgust.

"See the difference?" Sam whispered thorough stifled laughs.


	2. Part Two: Dangerous Liaisons

**Part Two: Dangerous Liaisons**

"I left my heart in San Francisco…" Dean sang quietly under his breath.

"Do you have to sing all the time?"

"Do you have to whine? Anyway, it's appropriate, this guy did leave his heart here, somewhere…"

"Well he didn't leave it. It got ripped out by someone."

"Yeah, ok, Mr. Fastidious. Well whoever or whatever took it, we're gonna hunt that son of a bitch down."

"Wait, you know what fastidious means?" Sam said, turning to face his brother, his face filled with surprise.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid…And before you answer, I'm not," Dean said, hitting the steering wheel to emphasis his point.

"No, no, course not. So tell me, which episode of Buffy did they use it in?"

* * *

Madam walked slowly along the dark street, letting her heels tap gently on the pavement. She could already smell him following her.

"Ooooh," she said, feigning a trip to land her on the floor, the contents of her handbag spilling onto the ground.

Then she felt it, a metal blade in her back, "get up, slowly!" the rough voice called.

She followed the man's instructions and could barely wait. That stupid young boy had given her a craving now and she couldn't hold it in anymore; she needed another heart, just one more…

"Now, turn around and let me see that pretty face of yours," the mugger said, grabbing her by the waist.

Madam obliged and turned to face her would-be assailant. He was about 25, maybe a bit older, with sand coloured hair and pock-marked skin. His breath smelt of cigarettes and cheap whiskey but his heart was healthy and beating fast, filled with adrenaline.

"Maybe we should take this into the alley, eh?" the man muttered, licking his lips.

"Yes, that would be better for me actually," Madam replied, smiling gently at the man.

"You not scared, sweetheart? You any idea what I'm going to do to you?" the man said coarsely before holding the knife to her throat.

"Do you have any idea what I'm about to do to you?" Madam said so alluringly that her voice was almost spell-like.

The man froze, his blood boiling with lust and alcohol. This woman wasn't normal, she wasn't…

"Hey! Get away from her!" a voice shouted.

And before the mugger could have another thought, he found his face on the floor and his arm twisted in a very awkward position.

"Drop the knife!" the voice said again. The man obeyed and when the blade clattered to the ground, he was hoisted up, able to finally see his attacker.

A young woman.

Madam watched as the young girl had launched a precise and effective assault on her victim. She was in her early twenties with dark hair and a curvy figure. She was pretty but not in the conventional sense, more of an eccentric beauty. But above all of that, she was strong and fearless and that was something Madam admired.

"Now get the hell out of here before I call the police or kick your ass again!" the young girl shouted, a fierceness in her voice that reminded the older woman of a lion's roar.

The man quickly hurried away, a little bewildered about what had just happened. Never knowing that this girl had actually just saved his life.

"Are you ok?" the young woman asked Madam, her brown eyes warm and friendly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. It was stupid of me to walk alone," Madam replied softly, playing the part of a distressed woman perfectly.

"Do you want me to walk you back or something?" the girl asked, bending down to pick up the older woman's things.

"Oh you're too kind…umm?" Madam said, looking at her more closely, studying her movements, wondering if maybe she was _her _kind of girl.

"Robin. My name's Robin," the girl said with a smile that was full of kindness.

Yes, she was definitely right for the Blue Orchid.

"Well Robin, thank you again. I'm Belle..."

* * *

"Ok, so the boy's name was Travis Lock and he was a medical student at UC here…" Sam said quietly, looking over Travis' obituary.

"So he was a geek. Anything else?" Dean asked, leaning back on his chair.

"Well I was looking up that other death but it was just a random homeless guy, no real details. But I did find out that a girl called Sarah Todd also disappeared at the same time and she was a student at UC too."

"Right, so we go to the university and ask some questions."

"Yeah, it says Travis was a brother at Kappa Psi, so we can start there…"

"Nice, we get to be _brothers_ again," Dean said, making a loud crack on the floor when he slammed his chair down.

"Dean, we're in a library and we are brothers," Sam remarked, nodding an apology at the annoyed librarian opposite.

"Sam, do me a favour? Just once pretend you're not an uptight bookworm, yeah? Cool, thanks."

* * *

Robin slowly walked up to the ominous building, something in the air made her feel uneasy and she almost turned back around. But she knew if she wanted answers about the frat boy's murder and the mysterious disappearance of his girlfriend, she needed to start here, at the Blue Orchid.

"Hello?" she said loudly into the intercom looking around, but there were no people on the street even though it was still early in the day.

"Come in," the familiar voice of Belle called.

Robin heard the steel doors click and she pushed them open carefully. As she entered the Blue Orchid, a sweet scent filled the air and as she edged in she found herself in what could only be described as garden of paradise.

There were water features placed strategically everywhere with appropriate vases of orchids also scattered tastefully around. The club itself was basically just a large room with a stage and little forest green booths and tables around the edge and a bar at the side. It might have seemed tacky and cheap but strangely bathed in its blue haze, it just seemed inviting and tempting.

"Madam is waiting for you. Follow me," a raspy voice bellowed.

Robin looked over to find a large man in a suit and sunglasses indicating at her to go with him. She nodded and walked a step behind him, so she could observe her surroundings but unfortunately everywhere was either cloaked with a blue velvet curtain or it was too dark to see. What was Belle hiding?

* * *

"Ok, so you're the pledge and I'm the brother," Dean said hurriedly as they got out of the car.

"Why am I always the pledge and you're the brother?" Sam remarked, walking quickly in front of him.

"Because…that's just how it is."

"Yeah well, why don't you let me handle this, ok?" Sam said, knocking on the door.

"Handle away, brother," Dean replied, folding his arms in anticipation.

"Can I help you?" a preppy boy said, as he opened the door.

"Hey, yeah, I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean. I was thinking of applying here and admissions told me, I could look around, you know check out a real fraternity," Sam said, trying to sound sincere and confident.

The boy looked at them and ruffled his hair a couple of times before replying, "yeah, alright. But you can't be long; we're setting up for a party tonight."

The brothers walked quickly into the house and scanned the room, it was an absolute mess.

"So umm…being in a frat, is it cool?" Sam asked, slightly impressed his lie had worked.

"Yeah, it's cool," the boy replied, yawning before stopping to sit on the nearby pool table.

"Cool," Sam answered, his mind blanking for other questions.

"So…" Dean started, trying to both move along and rescue the conversation, "you having a party?"

"Yeah…" the preppy boy said, his interest waning.

"Well just thought you know, after I heard about that frat boy, Travis, you might…?"

The preppy boy at the mention of Travis jumped up, his eyes widening, "Yeah well, T wouldn't have wanted us to sit around crying. The living have to go on living, that's what he used to say," and as the words left his mouth, his eyes glazed over and a genuine sadness seemed to come over him.

"Yo Mattie, where we gonna put the kegs?" a blonde boy yelled, running into the room.

"Wherever, there's room," Mattie replied, shaking himself out of the stupor he'd lapsed into.

The blonde boy nodded, placing a keg beside the pool table and seeing Sam and Dean, started to eye them up suspiciously.

"Who are the newbies?"

"Sam, his brother Dean. Prospective student, wanted to see a 'real' frat house," Mattie said, with a surprise amount of energy in his voice.

"Oh yeah…you know when I heard the door, I thought it was that babe from yesterday, the one with dark hair and…" but before he'd finished his sentence, he'd already descended into dirty laughs and obscene gestures.

"Yeah, so Travis, he wasn't involved in any weird stuff?" Dean said suddenly, interrupting the frat boys' bonding moment.

"What do you mean?" Mattie asked, "why you so interested in Travis?"

"Nah, I'm not. It was just crazy what happened to him, that's all, just wondered…" Dean said, shrugging his shoulders, trying to be nonchalant.

"My bet is that girl of his, Sarah…" the blonde boy started before being silenced by a look from Mattie.

"What about her?" Sam said, leaning towards the boy.

"It's stupid. Don't listen to him," Mattie said, pushing the blonde boy in the side.

"Nah, go on, tell us," Dean urged.

"Well…" the blonde boy smirked, obvious happy about the attention he was getting, "him and Sarah have been going out for a couple of months and then she gets this new job at this club and suddenly she's got all this money and stuff. You know buying designer clothes, right, left and centre. She even got T this really plasma screen for his room. Anyways, T was thinking, you know, where's it all coming from? I mean, college students don't just jobs like that without, you know, being _involved_ in things? So he follows her one night to this place in Chinatown, real dodgy and then two weeks later, he's got his heart ripped out and she's gone missing. A bit too much of a coincidence, if you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, just a bit. So you know the name of this place she worked at?" Dean asked.

"Umm…it was like Blue something, a flower, I think. But whatever it was, it's death, man, death."


	3. Part Three: It's All Going Down

**Part Three: It's All Going Down In Chinatown**

"Hello Robin, thank you for coming," Belle said sweetly, taking her hand.

"You're welcome. A bit confused about why you asked me though," Robin replied, surveying the new surroundings.

It was a square room with two large mirrors, one on either side and a large metal desk in the middle. A large couch and small bar area were the only real furnishings, save for a large painting of a blue orchid behind the desk.

"Well I just wanted to thank you again for saving me and to show my gratitude, I want to offer you a job here," Belle said warmly.

"A job? What kind of job?"

Belle laughed at the implication of the question before answering, "don't worry, you won't be doing anything illegal or strange. I run, what you would call a gentleman's club, a highly exclusive gentleman's club. And recently, I had to dispose of my one of hostesses and need a new one and you seem to be exactly what I'm looking for."

"Oh I see…" Robin nodded, studying the older woman in front of her.

She was definitely a stunning woman and it was hard to tell how old she was because of her flawless skin and immaculate appearance, although her voice and attitude betrayed a maturity, so Robin guessed somewhere in her forties. She had blonde, kiss curled hair and large blue eyes, a classic bombshell dressed in her tight green pencil skirt and pristine silk shirt.

"I only need you till the end of the week, 4 days, and then I'll be moving on," Belle said, waking Robin out of her observational trance.

"Moving on?"

"Yes, well the thing about novelty and exclusivity is that it wears off quickly. And I want to leave my customers wanting for more, not getting bored and moving onto greener pastures, so to speak," Belle's voice was sending shivers up Robin's spine although she wasn't really sure why.

"I know what you mean. Men are always hunting for something new, aren't they?" the girl said, laughing innocently, trying to cover her nervousness.

"Yes, they are," Belle agreed, her voice hardening. She quickly walked to her bar and downed a glass of something before turning back to Robin, "so how about an even $2000?"

Robin almost choked, "$2000 for 4 days?"

"Is that too little? Ok, make it $2500," Belle could already see Robin's greed building, pushing her to take the job.

"Yeah, that's fine. When do I start?" Robin said, although somewhere she felt she wasn't going ever going to see that money.

"Tonight. So we'd better get your outfit sorted out now," Belle said, putting an arm around Robin's waist.

"Outfit?"

What the hell, am I going to have to wear? The girl thought to herself, as images of latex and leather popped into her head.

"Robin, everything at the Blue Orchid is an act, a beautiful illusion and you are part of that. No one here is what they seem, don't worry. And also, while we do your costume, I can talk to you about the rules…"

* * *

"So this is Chinatown…" Dean said, surveying the neon signs and crowds of people. 

"Yeah, well it's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. There are no listings anywhere for a club called Blue flower or whatever. What we going to do?" Sam said, quickly stepping to the side as a small man rushed past him with a load of boxes piled high in his arms.

"Ask around, I mean how many dodgy clubs could there be?" Dean remarked, as he caught sight of a number of shady looking buildings with some shifty characters in front.

Maybe this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be.

"Well come on then, we'd better get started," Sam said, walking down the main street.

"Uh-huh, yeah, you go down there, I'll just go over there," Dean shouted.

Sam turned to see his brother run up to a nearby small shop where a pretty Chinese girl was closing up. Typical. He stood there for a moment and Dean seeing him standing there, made a gesture for him to talk to someone. He sighed before turning around, confronted with an elderly lady seated on a chair outside her shop, might as well start here, he thought to himself, approaching the woman with a friendly smile.

* * *

Robin stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked stupid. Although Belle had assured her, she looked amazing and alluring, perfect even. 

Her dark locks had now been replaced with a long auburn wig and her eyes ringed with black eye-liner. The finishing touch were her lips, painted a seductive deep red, she felt like a clown in full face paint. But still that wasn't as uncomfortable as the tight corseted plum dress she'd been squeezed into. She reminded herself of a Barbie doll gone wrong, maybe hopped on acid or something.

"Hey there, you must be the new girl," a bell-like voice called.

Robin turned to find a very pretty brunette walking towards her.

"I'm Lucy," she said, holding out a delicate hand with red nails.

"Robin."

"You look great. Isn't Madam amazing?" Lucy said, looking at her profile in the mirror.

"Madam?"

"Belle. Sorry. I heard you're only here for a week? Shame, you should stay on. The money's really good," the girl said, puckering her lips before applying another coat of lipstick.

"Yeah well, we'll see…so how long you been here?"

"It's my 3rd year, so you know, I'll be going after this," Lucy said, her voice tinged with sadness, whether genuine or just her greed talking, Robin wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, trying to find a way to stand without her corset digging into her ribs.

"Well basically, you can only work here for 3 years. You know Madam, never wanting to let things go stale or whatever. She says it keeps thing fresh and interesting."

"Right…" Robin said, leaning to one side with her hand on her hip. Finally finding a second of comfort.

"You ok?" Lucy said, looking at the other girl with a funny expression.

"Yeah, sorry, bit nervous."

"Oh, don't be. It's fine. Most of the customers are really nice, I mean they are a bit intense but you get used to it. Come on, we'd better get out there," and she took Robin's arm in hers.

Robin could feel her head feeling light, could she do this? Could she actually do this? God, was she going to faint?

"Shoot, almost forgot," Lucy said suddenly before removing two vials from her cleavage, "here," shoving one towards Robin.

"What is it?" Robin asked, studying the dark green liquid inside the tubes. It was swirling around as if it were alive…

"It's like a natural aphrodisiac. Makes the customers go wild and also gets your game on, if you know what I mean?" Lucy said, winking cheekily.

"Aaah…nah. It's cool," Robin said, pushing the substance back to Lucy.

"Er…no. You gotta take it. Belle says so," and the girl shoved it into Robin's hands, a cold, forceful look in her eyes.

Damnit, what was she getting herself into...

* * *

"So did you get anything?" Sam asked quickly. 

They had been out now for a couple of hours and his hope of finding this place was getting dimmer and dimmer by the minute.

"No, nothing," Dean replied, his annoyance bubbling in him.

The locals were either completely in the dark or they were hiding something out of fear. Neither though led them to what they wanted.

"What we gonna do now?" Sam said, looking around at the bustling people, wishing the answer would just jump out at them.

"Ooomph, watch it, buddy!" a loud voice cried out, as an oaf of man walked into the side of Sam.

He was dressed in a smart business suit with slimy hair and was on his phone, obviously completely oblivious to anyone else except his ego and his wallet.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, eh!" Dean shouted after the guy.

The man at the sound of Dean's reply, abruptly stopped and turned around, almost knocking out a passer-by in the process

"What did you say?" Slimy shouted, striding pompously towards the brothers.

"I said, why don't you watch where you're going," Dean repeated, squaring up to the guy.

"Oh God," Sam muttered under his breath, already seeing the amount of money he would have to use to bail Dean out for assault.

"Look buddy, I don't know what kind of street rat you think you are, but people like you don't talk to people like me with a mouth like that, ok?" the man said in a pseudo macho voice.

"I'll give you one warning," Dean growled, moving towards the guy, his fists at the ready.

The locals were already building a crowd; a fight was always a good way of passing a slow evening.

"Or what?" the man shouted, pushing Dean with his free hand.

"Oh, you're…" Dean started, lunging at the man but Sam quickly jumped between them, holding Dean still.

"This is not helping man, just let it go," Sam whispered, feeling his brother's anger breath on his face.

The business man laughed and replaced the phone to his ear, "sorry, sorry, just had to take care of this stupid punk…"

"Let me go, Sammy!" Dean roared, trying to fight his way out of Sam's grip.

The man snorted again before turning to walk away, "so yeah, where's this Blue Orchid then?"

As the name fell out of the man's mouth, both brothers stopped and looked at each other.

The hunt was back on.

* * *

**Writer's note: Is anyone reading this?**


	4. Part Four: Who Is She?

**Part Four: Who Is She?**

"Man, he walks fast," Dean mumbled, as they hurried after Slimy through the crowd.

They had been following him for a while and the sun had completely set now. The streets as well were clearing and the massive herds of people before had dissipated to mere puddles, here and there.

Soon they found themselves alone with Slimy on a run down street, where the walls were more graffiti than brick. Then Slimy who had been on the phone the whole time, suddenly hung up and stopped outside a tall building with steel doors. Sam and Dean crossed the road quickly and hid in a dark alley to watch the action from a distance.

Slimy adjusted his tie and pressed the intercom. Shortly afterwards, the door opened and a man appeared in the doorway. They exchanged a quick conversation which the brothers couldn't hear and Slimy handed him a small piece of card before being shown through. It seemed they had found the Blue Orchid.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked, stepping out into the light of the streetlamps.

"Go in. What else?"

"We can't go in, dressed like this…" Sam said, recalling Slimy's expensive suit. Battered jeans and leather jackets were definitely not going to cut it.

"Sammy, it's not what you wear but _how_ you wear it. You see, I have confidence and attitude so I look good. You have neither, so you look…well…" Dean replied, straightening his collar.

"Haha. But seriously, it looks like you have to be a member with a card or something. We don't have cards, Dean."

"You are such a worrier. Come on," and Dean pulled him across the street to the doors.

"Names?" a large man said, as the steel doors opened.

"Yeah, I'm Dean Johnson and this is Sam…Johnson," Dean said quickly, trying to ignore his brother's disapproving stares.

The man stared down at them, looking at their dishevelled appearances, "your names aren't on the list."

"Well yeah, we forgot to RSVP, sorry," Dean answered, thinking that maybe he should have listened to Sam.

"Right. Do you have your cards then?"

"Umm…no. You see…" Dean started.

"No cards, no entry," and without another glance, the man slammed the doors shut.

"Now that's just rude," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Does it matter? You didn't have an excuse anyway," Sam retorted, looking around, trying to think about their next move.

"Well we'll never know now. So I guess, it's onto plan B," Dean said, walking round to the nearby alley.

"What's plan B?"

"Can't get through a door, go through an open window," Dean replied, searching the building side for an opening.

"And if that doesn't work?" Sam said, his voice a little exasperated.

"Sammy, it always works," Dean said smugly, as he revealed a small basement window behind a trash can.

* * *

Robin couldn't explain the feeling that was coming over her, actually it wasn't just coming all over her, it was in her, it was everywhere. She felt confident, flirty and sexy.

All these men, as she walked around the club, they all wanted her, they all needed her, she could see their eyes watching her every move. They were all pulsing with desire, giving everything they were to her.

"Hey there," a deep voice whispered.

Robin turned to find a middle-aged business man with short dark hair leaning against the bar.

"Hello," the girl purred back.

The sound of her own voice surprised herself, it barely sounded like her.

But she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying this new found freedom, maybe Belle was right, maybe she should embrace this, do whatever what she felt.

"So what's your name?" the man said, his eyes pleading her to join him.

"Anything you want it to be, my dear," Robin said, sitting down on a bar stool, crossing her legs so that the top of her stockings were showing.

"I…" but the man a little lost for words, just nodded and signalled the bartender for another drink.

Robin smiled and watched as little beads of sweat started to appear on the man's forehead. She was going to really like working here, she thought to herself, as her real motive for being there flew out of her mind.

* * *

"Where do you think we are?" Sam asked, shuffling carefully around in the dark.

"Probably the basement. Let's just try and find a light…Ow!" Dean yelled, as he smacked into what felt like a table leg.

"Shut up," Sam muttered, as he heard the faint sounds of footsteps.

"I think someone's coming, hide!"

"Where? I can't see anything," Dean mumbled, trying to feel for something solid to hide behind.

"Guess, quick," Sam muttered before hiding behind what felt like a stone column, just as the door opened and a figure appeared in the doorway.

* * *

Robin laughed again, as the man downed another shot of Bacardi.

"Why do I always seem to be losing?" the man said, his eyes fuzzy from the alcohol.

"Because you know winning makes me happy," Robin trilled, touching the man's arm briefly.

The man at the girl's touch, sat up straighter as if a bolt of electricity had shot up his spine.

"You know, you are really beautiful and I'm not just saying that," the man slurred, grabbing Robin's hand tightly.

"Thank you," she said gently, trying to free her hand but the man wouldn't let go.

As she looked up, she saw the man's eyes transfixed onto hers and felt a slight fear rising in her. The hunger in his eyes was so real and intense; Robin suddenly felt a pang of guilt for making him feel that way, making him want something he couldn't have.

"Robin," Belle's voice called from behind her.

The man seeing the older woman dropped Robin's hand immediately and with a final slurred speech about 'needing air,' stumbled away.

"Are you ok?" Belle asked, trying to gauge the girl's feelings.

"I'm good," Robin replied, standing up.

Something wasn't right here, she thought, something was wrong, as a strange feeling filling her heart.

Then unexpectedly Robin felt her head drop, as if a weight had been placed onto it, the giddiness of before had faded.

"Robin, will you do me a favour, please?"

"Hmm?" the girl hummed, turning to face Madam.

Thoughts about Sarah came rushing back to her and she could an unease growing within her.

"I've got to do a quick something, so will you go and set up one of the private rooms for some special guests, just like I showed you earlier?" Belle said, her voice warm and soft.

"Yeah, course," Robin replied, her head filling with more questions about the Blue Orchid.

"Hey, here, have a pick me up, you look like you need it," Madam said sweetly, pushing a dark cocktail towards Robin, an orchid flower floating in the top of it.

"I don't…"

"It's one of our specialities. Just a sip, it'll help, I promise," Belle said, handing the glass to her.

How could she refuse?

Robin took the glass and sipped it quickly, before walking off towards the private suites, feeling funnily better as Belle had said.

Madam watched as the young girl left her sight, she had sensed the potion was wearing off on her a lot quicker than normal and had acted accordingly. Now she had other things to attend to and she strode off, the empty vial left lying on the bar.

* * *

**Writer's note: Thanks to D.**


	5. Part Five: A Turning Point

**Part Five: A Turning Point**

Sam and Dean watched as the figure walked down the stairs. At the bottom, it paused and with a clap, a number of candles ignited on an alter just to the side of the brothers.

That was what I walked into, Dean thought as he eyed the black alter more closely. On it were an assortment of different objects which he didn't really recognise and placed in the centre of them was a small black vase, with carvings all over it.

As Dean studied the alter, Sam had been observing the illuminated room. It was a massive rectangle with stone columns on either side of it. And in the centre was a huge symbol of Venus in red, possibly blood.

"So how are we today?" an ominous voice called.

The brothers turned their attentions to the figure which was now in the light. It was Belle.

Damn, Dean thought to himself as he eyed the stunning woman.

Shame, she was a…well a whatever she was.

Madam walked forward again, so she was on the border of the symbol and with a movement of her hands and few inaudible words, a girl appeared in the centre of it.

She was curled up in a ball, fully clothed and Sam could hear that she was crying but only very faintly.

"Sarah," Belle whispered softly, bending down next to the girl and stroking her hair.

The missing girl, both brothers thought in their head.

Sarah made no movement to brush the woman away but kept very still.

"Come on, don't be like that. Haven't I always been kind to you?" and Belle hoisted the girl up as if she was a feather and cradled her like a baby.

But still the girl didn't speak, probably from fear, Sam thought.

"Ok, I understand, you hate me. But don't worry, the others will be here on Sunday and then it'll be all over and you won't hate me anymore."

Then Sarah, as if she was being beaten, started to wail, her tears streaming down her face, although her body remained completely still.

"Now, now, tears will ruin your pretty face, so just stop it," Belle said, wiping the girl's tears but they wouldn't stop, "fine, have it your way," and with a flick of her hand, the girl fell silent.

The brothers looked at each other, both hoping the girl wasn't dead.

Belle then got up after laying Sarah back down onto the ground. She started to walk away but then stopped and turned around again, bending down and running a finger across the girl's forehead. She then put the finger in her mouth like a chef tasting a new dish.

"Hmm…not as full as I usually like but you'll do. Such a waste though, you would have been perfect in a couple of years time," and with that she waved a hand over the girl and she disappeared again.

"The men did so love your angelic face," Belle said softly before making her way back out, the candles dying as she left.

"We'd better get out of here," Dean said quickly, trying to remember the outline of the room.

"What into the club?" Sam asked, following the sound of his brother's footsteps.

"Well the window is too high for us to climb back out of, so unless you grew wings in the past minute, come on," Dean said, as he felt the stairs in front of him. He carefully stepped up them, reaching the top; he found the door, locked.

"What about the girl?" Sam asked, squinting in the dark to locate the Venus symbol.

"There's nothing we can do now…Great," Dean said, thumping the door, "if I could see, I could pick this thing."

"Hang on," and Sam rummaged in his pockets, finding his phone. He quickly switched it on and the bright backlight shone out.

"You couldn't have brought that out before?" Dean said.

"_You_ can never just say, 'thanks, Sam,' can you?"

* * *

Robin felt her giddiness returning, what had been in that cocktail?

She entered the largest private room, fitted with black leather couches and a glass round table in the centre with beautiful blue orchids in a vase.

"I've never seen blue ones before," she said aloud to herself, her voice sounding surprisingly high.

As she walked forward to touch the flowers, she stumbled and fell onto a nearby couch; she really was light-headed. Lying back onto the soft seat, she felt the eyes of that man on her again. She felt the longing pulsing through her body and she started to giggle, for no real reason at all.

What was wrong with her?

Robin closed her eyes and tried to focus herself again, find her sanity. She thought about her maths lessons, the monotony, the numbers, the boring exercises and eventually, she felt calmer.

She opened her eyes and stood up, looking around the room. She needed to light the candles, turn on the music…

But her mind had already started to drift and the euphoria was taking over again.

* * *

"Come on," Dean whispered, as the door opened.

The brothers quietly sneaked out of the basement and scoured the corridor for life but it was silent, there was nothing, save a dim glow at the end.

They quickly ran towards it and up the stairs and found themselves on another corridor but it was brighter, lights shining like torches all along it. Also, the noise of music and talking was audible, they were nearly home free.

"Crap," Dean growled, seeing the familiar face of the rude bouncer appear from behind a curtain.

"In here," Sam whispered, pulling his brother by the arm into the nearest door.

"Hello," a sweet voice murmured.

Both boys whirled around to find Robin lounging on the couch, an enticing look on her face.

"Hi," Dean replied, straightening up.

"Would you like a drink?" the girl asked, getting up, walking towards a side table.

"You know what, I would," Dean said, racing after the girl.

"Dean…" Sam hissed, this wasn't good.

The girl smiling, handed Dean a glass, "take a seat."

Dean nodded and sat down while admiring the girl's fine figure. She was a pretty little thing.

"Here you go," Robin said, giving another glass to Sam.

The boy nodded, "thanks."

"Why don't you come and sit down…?"

"Sam."

"Sam," Robin said, accentuating the letters with her mouth, "come and sit down," and she took his hand.

As the girl led him to the couch, Sam felt his heart beating faster for no reason. What was happening?

Robin positioned herself down between the brothers, making sure they both could see her properly, "so Sam and…?"

"Dean."

"What brings you to our club?" Robin said, eyeing the two men.

They were completely different from the other clientele of the Blue Orchid; they were younger and better looking and dressed as if they'd just walked off the street.

"Oh…just business," Dean said, choking slightly on his champagne as Robin brushed the side of his leg with her foot.

"What kind of business you involved in?" Robin said softly, turning her attention to Sam, her hand still in his.

"Umm…hunting…I mean, head hunting, you know for companies and stuff," Sam rambled, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"That's interesting. Chocolate?" Robin said, leaning forward to take a piece out of the bowl on the table.

As she did, the brothers stared at each other, what were they meant to do?

It was weird but they both felt nervous and excited around this girl, it was as if they had never known a girl before, never felt her touch, heard her voice in their ears, it was like being on a first date again.

"So you boys locals or visitors?"

"Just passing through, really," Sam answered, trying hard not to look at the girl's hand which was now stroking his.

"Oh…so where are you staying then?"

"Umm…the Phoenix."

Dean could feel a rising heat on his back and neck, it was driving him crazy.

"So do you share a room? A bed?" Robin said, her breath on Sam's cheek.

"No, we got two beds. Two big beds," Dean replied, fighting the urge to throw the girl down and have something wicked with her.

"Open up," Robin said, slotting a mouth into Dean's mouth, letting her fingers brush against his lips, "like it?"

Dean felt the dark chocolate melt on his tongue and he thought he might explode from how good it tasted. He could barely talk from the pleasure.

"Do you want one?" the girl asked, holding another chocolate in front of Sam's mouth.

He looked over at Dean who started to nod fanatically, he was definitely enjoying this too much.

"No, no. Actually, I…we want to ask you some things about another girl," Sam said, standing up like a shot.

Robin tilted her head to the side, "another girl? Don't you like my company?"

"Yes…no…I mean, just wanted to know about…about…" but Sam's head blanked, what was that girl's name?

"About who?" Robin said, putting her hand lightly onto Dean's knee, sending shivers up his spine.

"Umm…Sarah, yes, Sarah Todd," Sam finally said, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth.

"Sarah…" and Robin's mind flashed back to the photo of the girl in the newspaper.

"Did you know her?" Sam asked, seeing the sudden change on the girl's face.

"Umm…" Robin's head suddenly started to feel heavy again and she stood up.

Dean looked curiously at his brother, what was wrong with the girl? Her whole attitude had switched, even her voice was different.

"Did you know her boyfriend as well? Travis Lock?"

Yeah, the boyfriend, the frat boy, Robin thought to herself. She could already feel whatever was holding onto her, slipping away again. It was such a weird feeling like coming off a rollercoaster, from the highest and fastest ride of your life back down to reality.

"This way, gentleman," Belle's voice said, as she opened the door.

Dean jumped up, seeing the woman from before. Her eyes flicked from Sam to Dean and she glared at them for a moment before her smile returned to her face.

"Whoops, this room's full. Sorry, I must be losing my memory. Must be the old age," Belle trilled, walking back out again.

"We'd better be leaving," Dean said hurriedly, quickly slipping another chocolate into his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam said, opening the door to reveal Madam again.

"Gentlemen," Belle said, her voice hard and cold, "may I ask you what your business is here?"

She could smell from their clothes, these weren't hers. These were intruders, probably some stupid idiots off the street thinking it would be cool to sneak into her club.

"We were just leaving," Sam said, smiling weakly at the woman.

"Good idea," Belle answered, letting the two men hurry past her.

When she'd seen the two strangers disappear, she turned her attentions to Robin.

The girl seemed oblivious to the action around her, she was leaning slightly against the couch, her face pale and troubled.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Belle asked, turning the girl towards her, so she could look into her eyes.

Had giving her two doses in one night been too much?

"I'm fine, sorry. Just felt a bit tired, not used to all of this yet," Robin replied, shaking herself free of the woman's grip.

"Good, just checking, wouldn't want you to be ill," Belle said, giving the girl her best motherly grin.

"Yeah, I know."

"So Robin, who were those two young men?"

"I don't know," she replied.

But I have every intention of finding out, the girl thought to herself.

* * *

**Writer's Note: Any comments would be helpful. Thanks.**


	6. Part Six: Pretty Stupid Girls

**Part Six: Pretty Stupid Girls**

Sam turned to face the clock and sleepily opened his eyes; it had just gone noon.

"Dean…" Sam said, sitting up in his bed.

His brother groaned before opening his eyes, letting go of the pillow he'd been hugging.

And he'd been having such a good dream about a blonde in a pair of hot-pants.

Wait…that hadn't been a dream.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon," another voice said.

Both brothers bolted out of bed and found Robin seated at a nearby table.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean shouted, swiftly removing a gun from underneath the other pillow on his bed.

"Forgotten me already?" the girl replied, standing up.

Sam studied the girl in the murky light of the room and although she had shorter dark hair and different clothes, she was the girl from the club.

"You're from the Blue Orchid?" Sam said tentatively.

"I am," the girl replied, seeming to show no fear at having a gun pointed at her.

Both brothers stared harder at the girl, completely confused at her sudden appearance. Was this some sort of trap?

"Right. Well what do you want?" Dean said loudly, chocolate memories floating into his mind.

"Why don't you put the gun down and then we can talk?" Robin said.

"No…not until you tell us who you are, how you got in here and what you want?" Dean replied, wondering at the girl's calm demeanour.

"I'm not talking to you when I have a gun in my face. So as I see it, you have two options, you can either lower the gun or you can shoot me. And I'm pretty sure having a murder charge is not what you want, so put it down."

But Dean didn't move or answer, he just stared at her, visually checking for any signs of a weapon anywhere.

"Ok, look…" Robin muttered, removing her coat and turning around, "I'm not armed."

Sam looked over at his brother and nodded for him to lower the weapon; Dean agreed and slotted it into his boxer shorts.

"So what do you want then?" Sam asked, trying to read the girl's face for some sort of clue to her motives. But she was calm and closed, a mystery.

Robin looked at the two men in front of her and paused for a second before answering.

Was she making the right decision?

Could she really trust them?

More and more questions buzzed in her head in that small second but there was only reply and that was the smiling face of a boy.

"I want your help," Robin finally said, her heart beating with pain and love.

* * *

Madam looked around the empty club, felt the silence in her ears and the peace that comes when being by yourself.

She lay back on a couch and closed her eyes, thinking about her journey to this moment. Images of her first kill came drifting back to her, she remembered her hunger, the overwhelming need. Her victim had barely just turned 21, he was a good looking boy with golden curls and blue eyes. He had looked so much like _him_. That's probably why she had chosen him for her first.

And it had been so easy to lure him away to a quiet spot in the woods, so easy for him to trust her completely, so easy for her just to take what she needed.

Men, tough hunter-gatherers, strong, the better sex…

Belle started to laugh at the mere thought.

She could see it so clearly now, the ache and agony in the man's face, the excitement of seeing the life drain out of him as she sucked his life-force out.

"You're pathetic, you're nothing to me now!" she had shouted, her anger so fierce, her revenge so complete.

Then as the memory started to fade, the boy's last words came to her, "sorry."

And Belle smiled, "sorry," the most pitiful words to come out of any human being's mouth.

How she hated those words…

After that, it became so easy. They just flocked to her side, their pitiful lives sacrificed for her brilliant one.

But as she killed more, things became more difficult, more dangerous, her need was growing. Every time she needed more and more, she was like an addict seeking out any means to get her high, to get her drug.

She remembered the times when her secret has almost been revealed, her true self almost thrown into the light of people's suspicious minds. But she shouldn't have worried, her one weakness, men, was also her greatest strength. A look and her handcuffs were loose, another and they were giving her their cars, their money, their anything. They needed her and she needed them and neither wanted to break the relationship.

But she knew that eventually, she would have to come up with a better plan of attack, of feeding and then about 40 years ago, her 'Blue Orchid' had come to her.

And it was all because of that stupid girl. That pretty, stupid girl.

It was a slow night; the men were scarce and boring, and although her hunger was biting at her stomach, she just didn't seem to have the heart for it tonight…

Then she appeared, a bleach blonde with long legs and a tiny waist. Her lips were smeared with red oil-paint and her chest squeezed into a suede halter-neck. She was pretty, if you liked that kind of thing and the few men that were in the bar, certainly seemed to.

Her companions although nearly dying from the sight of Belle, were put off by her indifference and coldness. This girl however, was about as brash and loud as they came, so perfectly uncouth that they knew after a beer, she'd be theirs.

Belle felt a slight pang of jealously, as she felt the men around her, follow the girl with their eyes, their want divided between her and Blondie.

Then for no reason, the girl walked up to her and slotted herself into the next seat.

"Guess it's just you and me tonight, girlie," she said in a drunken slur.

Belle made no effort to reply but winced slightly, taking another sip of her cheap and tasteless beer.

"Yeah ok, you think you're too good for me, eh?" Blondie replied, nodding to herself.

The men now fell completely silent, even the bar-tender seemed entranced by the exchange between the girl and Belle.

"Well honey," the girl continued, "don't forget, you're in this dump with me, not looking in, you're sitting in here next to me. So why don't you get off your high horse and maybe we could have a good time together?"

Madam turned her attention towards the impertinent girl and smirked slightly, her words had been the most exciting to hit her, all night. She leaned in to whisper something in the girl's ear when suddenly…

"Kiss her!" a crude voice yelled from a dark corner.

"$50 if you do!" another called.

"$100!"

"$200!"

The amounts were building up, it was a feeding frenzy.

"So what do you say, girlie?" Blondie whispered, as she slid a hand onto Belle's knee.

"I'm not a whore," Madam replied, removing the girl's hand, "I have class."

"That makes two of us, sweetheart. But I could do with a bit of spare cash and it's just a kiss," Blondie said, winking at the men beside her.

And maybe it was the boredom, maybe it was the blonde's unrefined charm or maybe she had just wanted to, whatever it was, that night Belle kissed that girl.

She remembered as later that night when she had fed and was making her way back to her motel room, the smell that had stopped her in her tracks.

It was the smell of a man in heat but more than that, it was so much more.

She followed her nose and eventually, it led her to a truck parked in an alley. She saw the rocking motions and knew it was occupied but she waited all the same, she needed to find out what the smell was.

Eventually, two men slipped out of the truck, goofy smiles on their faces. Belle rolled her eyes and was about to leave when out of the truck, a bunch of dollars in her hand, Blondie emerged.

The smell exploded from the girl and into Belle's nose and before she could stop herself, she had dragged the girl into the alleyway and started to feed again.

Afterwards, she stared down at the lifeless body and felt a warm contentment hit her; she'd never experienced something like this before. Her hunger had never been satisfied like this before.

But how?

She gazed at the girl, somehow she had become like her, been able to draw out of the energy from the men she'd been with. But this girl wasn't like her, she wasn't a…

Then it hit her, that kiss, in that kiss, she had somehow managed to transfer some of her power to her.

Following this revelation, it had just been a natural progression to form the club. Her own herd of cattle that she could fatten up over the years.

Aww…her girls.

The lost girls, the girls that had run away, that needed something, money, stability, excitement; they were all welcomed with open arms into her safe haven that was 'The Blue Orchid.'

"Excuse me, Madam," Carlos said quietly.

Belle looked over at her head of security, actually her only security; she didn't trust anyone else. He was the only man she ever kept around, the muscle that was easily tamed by a kiss and a look. Idiot.

"Yes?"

"The girls are arriving."

Belle nodded, another shift was beginning. She needed to get upstairs and prepare some more potion. She lightly touched her thigh where underneath her skirt, light scars blemished her skin.

No, Madam thought to herself, no-one could ever say that she hadn't given her life's blood to this club.


	7. Part Seven: Trust Thy Enemy

**Part Seven: Trust Thy Enemy**

"You want our help?" Sam said, his thoughts turning quickly in his head.

"Yes, not that hard to believe is it?" Robin replied, slipping her coat back on and walking closer to the boys.

"Why do you need _our_ help?" Dean asked, his eyes still focused on the girl's movements.

"Ok, let's just be straight with each other. You broke into the club last night, I know it, you know it and Belle knows it."

"Belle?" Sam asked.

"Or Madam. She's the blonde woman, you saw last night," Robin continued, "and you guys aren't exactly the right type for that place. So I have to ask myself, why are these two here? Well you could be a couple of wasters, looking to score with some girls…"

"Huh," Dean sighed, "I don't need to go to places like that to score with girls."

"Of course you don't," Robin said sarcastically, "anyway, as I was saying, I could have written you two off but then you start asking me about Sarah Todd and that well…that makes me think, we have something in common."

"And that would be?" Dean said, not liking the girl's attitude.

"That we're all looking for Sarah Todd and that it all led us to the Orchid."

"Why are you looking for Sarah?" Sam said, stepping forward to try and look at the girl's face more closely.

"Because she has some information about something."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we all know something is going on here and it's not just the dodgy men. So are we going to help each other or not?"

"Why should we trust you? You work for her. This could be a trap," Dean said loudly, his hand returning to his gun.

"It could be. But you don't really have a choice, do you? Because you're never going to get into that club again and by the time, you've figured it all out, she'll be gone and people will be dead. So you need me," Robin said loudly, her palms sweating slightly.

What would she do if they didn't believe her?

"She does seem to have a point," Sam said, looking over at his brother.

Dean scowled, he hated it when people had points, "right, fine. We'll help."

"Good," Robin said, smiling, "so tonight..."

* * *

"Dean, you ok about this?" Sam asked, as they walked around to the back of the building.

"Not really. But we don't really have any other options at the moment," Dean said, looking for the open window, Robin had promised them.

"You don't trust her?"

"Of course, I don't trust her. Do you? I mean one minute she's feeding us chocolate and the next she's freaking out over the missing girl and then she's in our room asking for our help. Hell, I'm not even sure we've been dealing with the same girl," Dean said loudly.

"Yeah, you're right…Just I don't know, I feel something about her…"

Dean stopped suddenly and stared at his brother, his eyebrows raised in the fashion with which only Dean was accustomed.

"No, not like that," Sam replied sharply, "I mean, I feel she's holding something back, you know?"

"Yeah well, Sammy, everyone has their secrets, you know that."

"I know…but…"

"Look, in the end, she's with us or against us and either way, I'm prepared," Dean said, patting the gun by his side.

"Ok. Ummm…is that it?" Sam asked, peering at the small window in front of them.

Dean turned to look at possibly the tiniest window in all human history.

"That girl has a freaking weird sense of humour," he continued, removing his bulky leather jacket.

This was not going to be fun or easy.

* * *

"Yeah, so I was just saying you give me a diamond bracelet and then maybe I'll give you a kiss," the girl said loudly, laughing at her own story.

The others in the changing room giggled along politely but they were all too concerned with their own matters, looks and how they were going to acquire a diamond bracelet from one of the pathetic patrons of the club.

As she watched them, Robin couldn't help but feel a bit scared; in this place, it wasn't the men who you were watching out for, it was the girls. They were ruthless.

"Ladies," Belle's voice called, as she entered the dressing room.

All the girls stopped immediately through fear and respect. Madam was in charge and her power was absolute.

"I just came in, to see how you all were and to deliver your little helpers. Just got some more in stock," she continued, placing a box, she'd been carrying onto a nearby table.

The girl nearest to the table, a curly haired brunette called Sophie, took the box and began to hand out the vials.

Robin's stomach turned a little as she was took the small tube, she didn't like the effect this stuff had on her. She couldn't think straight and tonight, she needed to.

"So, let's just have fun…but not too much," Belle laughed, her bell-like giggle ringing around the room.

The girls all smiled sweetly in return and began to put the finishing touches to themselves.

"Oh and could I have a quick word with the veterans, please," Madam suddenly announced.

Robin scanned the room to see who was staying and she saw Lucy sit back down and all the other girls who were meant to be leaving this year.

This was definitely she had to hear and as she left the room, she quickly ducked behind a velvet curtain, just in front of the open door.

After the last of the girls had walked out, she heard Belle's voice again.

"Aaaah, my veterans, my loyal girls. You have all been here for 3 years and I hope in that time, you have enjoyed it and all the benefits. But as you know by your contracts, that it is time that you leave the Orchid and go out into the world beyond it…"

"We don't have to leave," a voice said softly.

There was silence as the words hung in the air. The question left unanswered.

"No, you don't," Belle finally said, her voice sharper than before, "but those are the rules and you know how I feel about rules. However as a small compensation, I am throwing you all a leaving party on Sunday, here at the Orchid, where I have prepared some special leaving presents. I hope you can all attend, it would be so wonderful if I could say goodbye to each of you personally. Say around 8 o'clock?"

"Hey…"

Robin jumped, her heart skipping a beat. She quickly turned around to find the two Winchesters standing behind her.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Dean replied, "and P.S. could you have picked a smaller window for us?"

Robin looked at the two tall men in front of her, she probably could of but she didn't.

"Sorry, but it was the only I could prop open in the time. I didn't think you'd care but maybe I was wrong…"

"Well remember for next time."

"Yeah, let me just write it down," Robin replied sharply, as she saw two figures appear by the door.

"Quick," and she grabbed the boys and hurried into the main room.

"Cover your face," Robin said, shoving Dean's head down, as she saw the gorilla at the door staring at them.

"Robin, goddamnit!" Dean said angrily, pulling the girl's hand off his neck.

"Sorry. But Carlos was watching us," Robin said, smiling broadly at the two brothers as if they were customers.

"Right, so where's Belle's office?" Sam asked, turning to hide his face.

"Up the stairs, it's the only room there. I heard from one of the girls, she's got a safe up there, not sure where though."

"Ok, so upstairs it is. You stay here and keep watch," Dean said, catching the eye of a blonde at the nearby table.

"Dean, eyes on me," Robin said, grabbing his face with her hand.

"Woah, this is not a free for all, you know? Anymore touching and you'll have to pay," Dean said, backing away from the girl.

"Just go," Robin said, shaking head.

Sam stared at the pair and wondered if in a fight to the death who would win…

Probably Robin.

* * *

Sam entered the large room and switched on the lights, scanning the room for some sort of clue to identity of mysterious Madam.

Dean walked in after his brother and saw how immaculate the room was. Not one spot of dust anyway, no untidy papers strewn on the desk, cold cleanliness.

Neat freak, he thought to himself.

"Nothing in here," Sam said, looking through the drawers.

"Right…so where do you think this safe is then?" Dean asked, hopping onto the side of the desk.

They both inspected the room again and their eyes fell onto the only real piece of humanity in the room, the painting.

"After you," Dean said, not making any attempt to help his brother.

"Thanks," Sam replied, as he pulled the painting away from the wall to reveal a wall safe.

"Well that was easy," Dean snorted, taking out a stethoscope and putting it up to the safe's door.

"You came prepared," Sam said, slightly impressed.

"I know…should have been a boy scout," Dean said, as the safe cracked gently open.

Inside were a number of dollar bill stacks and also a small wooden jewellery box.

Sam took the box out and looked at the peeling paint on the lid. People didn't keep things like this without good reason.

"There must be at least $10,000 here. Man…" Dean said, leafing through the bundles.

Sam ignored his brother's excited cries and opened the box carefully. Inside were mostly photographs and they all included Belle and a group of pretty young girls, nothing strange about that. Until, the more he flicked through them, the older the dates on the photographs became, but Belle in all of them remained perfect like a marble statue.

"What do you think then?" Dean asked, looking over the photographs.

"Hmm…well maybe she's like Elizabeth Báthory, the blood countess, who bathed in the blood of girls to keep herself beautiful and young."

"Yeah, it's possible. I mean, it would explain her appearance," Dean answered, then something about the wooden box caught his eye.

He took the box in his hands and looked at it more closely; the base on the left side was coming apart slightly from the rest of the box. He removed his knife from his pocket and slowly popped out the bottom. And hidden in the bottom of the box was a newspaper clipping, yellow and weathered, dated February 1917.

As the boys began to read, Sam's mobile started to buzz in his jean pocket. He quickly took it out and answered it, only to hear the worst possible words in this kind of scenario…

"She's coming!"


	8. Part Eight: Piece By Piece

**Part Eight: Piece By Piece**

Robin smiled politely at the blonde business man's joke, before taking her glass and spitting Belle's aphrodisiac into her drink.

As her eyes gazed around the club, she felt her stomach turn at what she saw. Grown men on their knees, begging these women to be theirs; the girls laughing like hyenas, their glazed expressions reflecting nothing except pity. It reminded her of some sort of grotesque circus where the lions did the taming.

"Robin…" the blonde man whined. His need for her attention was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Yes?" the girl replied sweetly, trying desperately to think of a way to escape.

"Just wanted to check you were alright. You seem a little bored with me," he said coyly, fiddling with his tie.

"No, never. Carry on," Robin answered, digging her nails into her leg to stop herself from screaming out.

The blonde man blinded by his own lust then excitedly started into a massive long story, involving a melon and a screwdriver.

Ten minutes later and the man was still going strong, showing no signs of running out of steam. Robin on the other hand was on the brink of smacking him stupid. Maybe she should have taken the weird potion; it certainly would have made the night and the men more tolerable.

Then as Robin's hand began to rise from her side, primed to stop the man's incessant gibbering, a loud scream was heard from the other side of the room.

The whole club fell silent and all eyes turned to the source of the scream. It had come from Lucy, who was seated on a couch with a rotund man who didn't seem to be taking no for an answer.

"Let me go!" Lucy yelled, pushing the man away, his hideous mouth puckered up for a kiss.

"Come on, just a peck. It's not much to ask. Come on, I know you want it!" he cried out, his hands running all over Lucy's delicate body.

Robin immediately rushed over and with one swift movement, removed Lucy from Fatty's grip.

"Oh, so you want a piece of the action, do you?" Fatty said, winking dirtily at the girl.

"You ok?" Robin said gently, ignoring him.

"Yeah. Thanks," Lucy whispered, her make-up slightly smudged and her hair out of place.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Fatty yelled.

Robin, already pissed off that night was just looking for an excuse to take out her anger on someone. And she turned to face the fat bastard, ready to give him an ass kicking he would never forget, when a hand fell onto her shoulder.

It was Belle.

"Does there seem to be a problem?"

"Yeah, this little bitch interrupted my fun," Fatty said, glaring at Robin.

"Well sir, I do apologise. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," Belle continued, charm oozing out of her every pore.

"Yeah well…I paid good money to be here because I expect the best, not this crap," and again Fatty stared at Robin, whose fists were now clenched so tight, her nails were cutting into her skin.

"Yes, I'm sure…" Madam started.

"Look, I don't care about your excuses, just get that bitch out of my sight and another whiskey in my hand, there's a good girl," and then with a mighty slap of his hand, he smacked Belle across the arse.

Robin felt the whole room hold their breath to see what Madam would do. But strangely, she remained calm, a beautiful smile still on her face.

"Yes, of course. And just to say an extra sorry, I'll let you have a glass of my rare vintage reserve," Belle said sweetly, betraying none of the seething hate underneath.

Fatty lay back on the couch, seeming to consider the offer. He could probably sense something wasn't right, feel the danger in the air.

"Please, I promise it'll be worth your while," Belle said, laying a tender hand on his knee to emphasise her point.

After that, Fatty was putty in her claws.

"This way then, it's up in my office," Madam said, taking Fatty's arm, a look on her face so fierce, Robin felt the hair on the back of neck stand up on edge.

The pair quickly disappeared behind a curtain and the club returned to normal, the people bustling about and laughing as if nothing had taken place.

Wonder what's going to happen to him, Robin thought and then like a lightning bolt, it hit her.

Dean and Sam!

* * *

"There's nowhere to hide!" Dean shouted, as he helplessly walked around the room.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Sam muttered, racking his brains for someway to get out of this mess.

As their time grew shorter, Sam's nerves started to build, he needed time to think, he needed some air…

"Wait, the window!"

"You crazy! We can't jump out of there, we'd die," Dean said loudly, shaking his head.

"When did I say jump?" Sam replied sharply, opening the window to look outside.

"So what then?"

"The ledge. It seems wide enough for us to stand on, I think," Sam said, starting to climb out of the window, "come on!"

Dean gritted his teeth and hurried out after his brother, saying a little prayer that God would deliver a dumpster full of pillows underneath them and if possible, female Swedish masseuses on hand as well.

As the brothers edged out carefully on the ledge and closed the window, Belle and Fatty appeared.

Perfect timing.

The two brothers peered cautiously into the room to watch the action.

"Take a seat, please," Belle said kindly, as she locked the door behind them.

Fatty obliged, removing his sweaty jacket as he did.

Belle nodded and walked over to her bar area, bringing out a large crystal bottle and two glasses.

"I'm not stupid, you know?" Fatty said suddenly.

"I never said you were," Belle replied, turning around, the glasses in her hand.

"I know why you brought me here," he carried on, a yellow-teethed smile on his lips.

"Oh I doubt it…" the woman quipped, handing the glass to her companion.

Fatty took a little sip before proceeding with his speech, "I know you're just trying to sweeten me up, so I won't go and report your little whore-house to the police."

"This isn't a brothel. None of the girls here are for sale," Madam replied, drinking down her whiskey with speed.

"The police don't know that. All they'll know is what I tell them," Fatty said, his voice achingly patronising.

"You haven't finished your whiskey yet? Drink up. I so hate waste," Belle said, seeming to ignore the obvious threat in front of her.

In all her years since opening 'The Blue Orchid,' she'd always had a few customers like these, men who thought they were better than her, who thought they could own her, who believed they were in control. She hated men like this so much that she could feel the heat of her rage in her stomach, and to think he had actually hit her…

She had to admit he had been the first to do that. Yes, others had threatened her with bodily harm but none had ever touched her. Fatty had caught her off guard and now would have to pay the price. She was going to so enjoy ripping him apart, piece by piece, letting his smarmy face fade and crumple under her touch. He had to learn, actually all men had to in her opinion, they had to know that they were the weak ones, they were nothing, they were just the dirt beneath her feet.

Fatty gulped down the strong whiskey and felt it burn his throat, "ok, I finished it. Do I get a prize?"

"Yes, you get to choose which body part I rip off last…"

The man shook his head, what was she saying?

What did she…?

But before he could think another thought, Belle had already smacked him across the room, shattering one of the large mirrors.

"I…I…" but Fatty's mouth was engulfed with his own blood.

"Awww…you poor thing, you actually thought you had the upper hand, didn't you?" Belle said nicely, before kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

Fatty groaned and fell onto his back, the glass crushing into his skin.

"Get up!"

But the man remained still on the floor.

"I said get up!" Madam screamed again, picking the man up.

Fatty clumsily stood on his feet and tried to focus on the figure in front of him, but it was all so blurry.

"You're so pathetic. At least try and have some dignity," Belle snapped, her eyes bulging with crazed anger.

Fatty nodded and then with the last ounce of his strength, he pulled a revolver from his inside jacket pocket and shot over and over again.

Four of the six bullets hit Belle's body but none of them hurt her.

Fatty stared at the woman who he had just shot several times, trying to see the pain in her face, trying to see her blood trickling from her body but it was no use, because Belle as always, was perfect.

"You know, I really do underestimate you, don't I?" Belle said, her voice full of venom.

The man froze in shock, how could this be? Why wasn't she on the floor in agony? He had shot her; he had watched the bullets enter her body.

Belle walked quietly towards the stunned man, "you'll probably wondering why I'm not dead?"

But Fatty couldn't talk, his mind was flooding with so many thoughts, it was hard to really know what to think.

"Well I'll let you on a little secret, since I know you'll take it to your grave…You can't kill someone without a heart," and Belle laughed so loudly that the room seemed to shake.

Fatty looked deep into the thing's eyes and searched them for some humanity but it wasn't there. Its eyes were just cold and unfeeling.

"What are you?" he finally said, his voice so full of fear, it was trembling.

"I'm a daughter of Lillith. I am the ultimate woman, I'm what they call, a succubus," Belle replied softly, and with those final words ringing in his ears, Fatty was ripped limb from limb, his blood flowing like a river under Belle's leather boots.


	9. Part Nine: Two Sides Of The Same Coin

**Part Nine: Two Sides Of The Same Coin**

Robin entered the city library, her body and mind exhausted from the night before. Fake smiling and forced conversations were a lot harder than they looked. She quickly searched the room for the brothers and spotted them at a table near the window and walked over.

"Afternoon," she said softly, taking a seat opposite Sam.

They both stopped their conversation and stared at the girl.

Still don't trust me, she thought to herself.

"Hey," Sam said, breaking the tension, "how did things go last night?"

"Ok. Bit tired," Robin said, throwing her bag onto the table and missing completely. The contents falling onto the floor.

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean retorted.

Robin threw him a dirty look but didn't have the energy to think of a reply.

"Here," Sam said, helping to pick up the girl's things and as he did, he saw her driving license. He scanned the details quickly, Robin Rozier, New York.

"Thanks," Robin muttered quickly, stuffing everything back into her bag.

Sam looked up and smiled, he would have to check her out later, "don't mention it. And thanks for the heads up, last night."

"Well wouldn't want you to get caught, well not before you'd told me what you found anyway," Robin replied, laughing gently, but the brothers didn't seem to share her sense of humour.

"Yeah, so we found this…before you know your boss went crazy on the fat guy," Dean said quickly, sliding the clipping towards Robin.

The girl peered down at the article and started to read:

"Last night the dead body of Jayne Crest-water, 41, was found in her home. It seems that the woman had, had her heart cut out in some sort of black magic ritual, but police have no leads on a suspect. Although it has been speculated that it could have been self-inflicted due to Crest-water's recent mental outbreaks. The middle-aged woman had repeatedly over the last weeks vandalised the property of a number of men claiming them to be unfaithful and sinful. Many people believe her descent into madness was caused years before when she had been jilted at the alter by her fiancée, Martin Bluerette who later run away with the local beauty, Rosaline Klint…"

"She cut out her own heart?" Robin said softly, imagining the pain she must have gone through to commit such a crime against herself.

"It would seem so," Dean replied.

Robin stared down at the photograph of the desperate woman called Jayne; she was quite a plain looking woman with non-descript brown hair and round face. She looked light years different from the stunning Madam Belle. But still there was something in her eyes which Robin recognised, a grit determination that had probably enabled Jayne to start this dangerous path and propel her to the place she was now.

"And I found this later newspaper report about her. Apparently, her body and heart later disappeared from the morgue," Sam carried on.

"Right, so Belle is dead but alive? A kind of zombie?"

"Well yes, sort of but she's actually more than that…"

"She's a succubus," Dean interjected.

"Right…"

"That's a demon that feeds off sexual energy," Dean continued.

"Yeah, I know what a succubus is. Thanks," Robin snapped, trying to take in all the information.

"You know I think I liked you better when you on that potion. I mean, we are helping you out here," Dean muttered, leaning back on his chair.

Robin gazed at the two men and knew he was right, she could at least be nice, they were on the same side.

"Sorry. Just haven't had a lot of social contact recently," Robin said softly, smiling nervously.

And at that moment, Sam and Dean both saw something familiar in the girl, the feeling of being alone.

"So what's the plan of attack then? How do you kill a succubus?" the girl asked, taking a deep breath to try and regain her focus.

Could she really do this?

"Well…there's problem because since she doesn't have a heart, normal weapons aren't going to work on her," Sam said.

"What can we do then?"

"I say, cut the bitch's head off," Dean said loudly, getting a number of strange looks from passer-bys.

"What? Just charge into her office and chop her head off?" Robin said sharply, shaking her head.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because I think Belle would kick you ass before you got even close," Robin replied.

"There are three of us," Dean said, pointing at each of them in turn.

"Yes, well done, you can count…"

"Come on, let's not do this," Sam said quickly, cutting in.

It seemed like that fight to the death he had thought about, was about to become reality.

"Ok…but what about Sarah? If Belle doesn't have a head, we won't know where she is," Robin said, trying to steady her voice.

There was just something in Dean's voice which annoyed her and she couldn't figure it out what.

"Well we do know where she is," Dean said, giving Robin a look of superiority.

"You do? Why the hell didn't you tell me? Where is she?" the girl shouted, causing their neighbours to give them a multitude of glares.

"She's down in the basement…" Sam replied in a hushed voice, mouthing 'sorrys' to everyone else around.

"Let's get her then," Robin said quickly, getting up.

"We can't…" Sam said, pulling the girl back down, "she's hidden."

"Wait, you say you'd found Sarah and now you're saying, she's hidden. That makes no sense."

"Belle has her under this spell, she's there but not there…"

"Ok. I have no idea what you mean but basically, you're saying we need Belle to get Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"So cutting off her head would be a bad idea?" Robin said, throwing Dean a smirk.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything better," Dean snapped back.

"Well actually, I overhead Belle telling the veterans about a private leaving party she would be throwing for them tomorrow, so I think…"

"Veterans?"

"Girls that have worked there for 3 years."

"Right, well one guess as to where that party is going to be then…" Dean said, a smile on his lips and a plan in his head.

* * *

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Robin said as sweetly as she could muster.

The chubby guy in front of her laughed nervously before taking a huge gulp of his drink.

Thank god, this was her last night working here; she didn't think she could take much more. But after tomorrow it would be all over and she could get on with more important things like…

"Robin?"

The girl turned and saw the thing she was meant to be killing in front of her.

"Hi Belle."

"Do you mind if I just borrow Robin for a second?" Madam said politely to Chubby.

He nodded and moved his attentions to the next door redhead.

"Come on, Robin, there are some things I want to discuss with you…in my office," Belle said quietly, linking her arm in the girl's.

Robin smiled but felt her heart pound against her chest. Had Belle figured out the plan? Was she going to end up like Fatty, ripped limb from limb?

As they entered the office, Robin felt a lump develop in her throat and she prepared herself for whatever was about to occur.

"So over the past few days, I've been watching you and I've noticed something. Do you know what I noticed?" Belle said nicely, sitting on the edge of her desk.

Oh my god, she knows, Robin screamed in her head.

"I've noticed that you seem to be looking for something…hunting for something," and Belle paused, to see Robin's reaction.

But the girl didn't say anything; she barely even seemed to have registered her words.

Robin could feel the sweat on her palms and the blood draining from her face; this was it she was going to die.

"And I think you've found it, haven't you? Here in 'The Blue Orchid,'" Belle carried on, smiling so broadly you could see all her white, sharp teeth.

But Robin was frozen, there was no escape. There was nothing she could do.

* * *

"Doughnut?" Dean asked as he walked into the motel room.

"Nah, I'm good," Sam replied, seeing the frosting ringing his brother's mouth.

"Suit yourself," Dean said, throwing the nearly empty packet onto the table before walking over to his brother who was tapping away on his laptop.

"So find anything on her?"

"Yeah, I find one listing for a Robin Rozier in New York, both parents deceased and currently living with her grandma in Brooklyn."

"Right, so what's a girl from New York doing in San Francisco?"

"That would be the million dollar question," Sam replied, still flicking through the girl's files.

"Wait, what was that…?" Dean said suddenly, gazing at the police statement on the screen.

"It's a missing person's report for a Lucas O'Neill, 24 years old, disappeared a couple of months ago. You think she's looking for him?"

"Don't know but maybe this is the information she was looking for from Sarah Todd," Dean answered, wondering what other secrets Robin could be hiding.

* * *

"Look, I'll just get right down to it, shall I?" Belle said loudly, hopping off the desk and walking to where Robin was standing.

I'm dead, I'm dead, the words kept spinning around the girl's head.

"I want you to come with me."

"What?" Robin said, her heart stopping from sheer relief.

"Well I think you've found something here and I want you to stay, to carry on being a hostess for me," Belle said, slightly puzzled by the girl's reaction. What had she been expecting?

"Oh yeah…yes. Umm…can I think about it?" Robin replied, feeling the colour coming back to her cheeks.

"Do you really to think about it? What else is there for you, Robin?"

"Sorry?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You've lost something, something that was important to you," Belle said softly, her face inches from Robin's.

"No, you've got me wrong. No…"

But Robin's heart started to sink again but this time it wasn't fear, it was just heart break.

"My dear, I've lived a long life and I can tell when people are in pain, and you're hurting. And I've learnt that the only way you can get over it is to move on, rise above it and do something else with your life. So why don't you just let it go and start a new life here, with me?"

Robin stared into the clear eyes of Belle and saw the plain Jayne in her, the one that had been through hell and back, the one that was still crying over someone she loved with all her heart.

"I'm sorry, I can't…"

"Robin…"

"No, sorry. I can't…I can't let him go yet," Robin whispered, Lucas' face flashing in her mind.


	10. Part Ten: All Going To Plan

**Part Ten: All Going To Plan**

"So you ready?" Sam asked, as Dean slotted his gun into the top of his trousers.

"Is there any other way to be?" Dean replied, a smirk on his lips.

The brothers then looked across at the 'The Blue Orchid,' and wondered what things lay in store for them.

"We'd better get over there, it's 8:15 now," Sam said quickly.

Dean nodded and hurried over to the familiar alleyway that had been their entrance to the club for the past couple of days.

* * *

"Welcome girls," Belle said loudly, the brightest smile on her face.

The 6 girls in the room all turned around and gazed at their Madam, she had never looked more beautiful dressed in a gorgeous black trouser suit, they each thought in their heads.

"I just wanted to thank all of you for coming. It means so much to me," Belle continued, walking into the middle of the girls.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world," a girl piped up.

Belle beamed at the sentiment of the words, "but before the celebrations and the free bar opens, let's have a picture and a toast," and she indicated to 7 glasses on the bar.

The girls all dutifully went over and picked up the drinks, ready to say goodbye to Belle and 'The Blue Orchid.'

Madam looked over at Carlos who was holding a camera, before holding up her glass, "to all of us. To a bright future and to… 'The Blue Orchid'!"

The girls all repeated her words and smiled, as the flash went off.

A perfect moment captured forever.

"To us!" Belle shouted again, bringing the drink to her lips.

The girls laughed and downed their sweet liquid.

And as the drug hit them, Belle watched as their happy faces started to fall and their eyes close before their fragile bodies all crashed onto the floor, unconscious.

"Quickly Carlos, get them downstairs," Madam commanded.

The gorilla nodded and picked up two girls nearby, taking them down into the depths of the club.

* * *

"You're late," Robin said, as the two brothers approached.

"No, you're just early," Dean replied, looking for the open window to the basement they'd gone through before.

Sam rolled his eyes, he was glad that this partnership was going to come to an end soon. He didn't think he could referee forever.

"Gotcha," Dean said, as he spotted the open window.

"Ok, here," Robin said, handing him a long piece of rope out of the canvas bag she had with her.

"What is this for?"

"So we can climb down, genius."

"It's not really that far down," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guessed that. But if Belle's already there, I think it would be better if we climbed down quietly rather than thumping down. You know element of surprise and all that?" Robin replied.

"Ok. Have it your way," Dean said angrily, he hated being told how to do his job.

"Wait, shouldn't we go over the plan one last time?" Robin asked.

Dean gritted his teeth, "find the heart, destroy it. Got it? Good," and he tied the end of the rope to a nearby drain pipe.

"Yeah, I know but how do we know what the heart looks like? I mean, she's not going to have the heart just lying around?" Robin retorted.

"Dean, didn't you say, you saw a vase on the alter?" Sam said, wondering if he annoyed his brother as much with his questions.

"Yeah, that's probably the heart. Go for the vase. Happy now?" Dean said quickly, lowering the rope into the window.

"Ecstatic," Robin replied.

"Ladies first," Dean said, throwing the girl a challenging look.

As Robin peered into the dark of the basement, she could her resolve buckling underneath her. But she was never one to give up and with a last look at the brothers, she started to climb down into the basement, not knowing what was in store for them.

When all three had reached the bottom, they looked and found the room already alight.

Was Belle here?

"I'll go check it out," Dean whispered, going ahead of the other two.

He carefully hid behind a pillar and looked out, there was a group of girls on the Venus symbol, all them seemed to be passed out. The alter was alit with loads of candles like before and there in the centre was the black vase, the succubus' heart.

Dean waved at the other two for them to come forward.

As Robin looked around the room, she glanced at the girls on the floor and looked at the familiar faces of each girl but none of them were Sarah Todd. Where was she?

"Quickly! We probably don't much time," Sam said, rushing forward and grabbing the vase.

"Actually you don't have any time at all…"

The trio all looked up to the stairs and found Belle staring at them. Carlos at her side, his face filled with silent rage and his fists at the ready.

"You know, you're quite funny for a demon from hell," Dean said, smiling sarcastically.

"And you're quite clever for a man. But Robin…I seriously misjudged you," Belle replied, a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

Robin stared up at the woman and slid out her gun, ready to get what she wanted.

"Love this woman…" Dean carried on, taking out his gun and aiming it at the vase in Sam's hands.

And a wave of fear suddenly came over Belle's face, "wait…you don't want to do that."

"And why not?" Dean asked.

"Cause otherwise, I'll shoot Sam," Robin said suddenly, prodding a gun into the boy's back.

Everyone in the room including Belle seemed surprised by this new turn of events. What was the girl up to?

"What are you doing!" Dean yelled, glaring at the girl.

He should never have trusted her, actually, he hadn't…

"Shut up! I'm doing what I need to do. Sam, put the vase back onto the table," Robin said louder.

Sam stared at his brother, unsure of what to do.

"I said put it onto the table!" the girl screamed, pushing the gun into Sam's back even more.

This time Sam complied, feeling the gun pressing on his spine, knowing one shot at such close range would be the end of him.

"Now put your gun on the table, Dean," Robin said, pushing Sam forward, so she could watch Dean more closely, "and don't even think about tackling me."

Dean muttered something under his breath but did what she wanted. Even if he could get at her, she'd still be able to pull the trigger and Sam or someone else would still get hurt.

"So Robin…I assume now, you'll want me to do something," Belle said, walking towards the trio.

"Tie these two up," the girl replied, her heart pounding with adrenaline.

Belle indicated to Carlos to bring the two men over. The gorilla walked surprisingly quickly to the three people and with one movement had grabbed the brothers into a head lock, one under each of his tree-trunk like arms.

He dragged them back over to Belle who from her suit pocket produced two pairs of hand-cuffs and like a pro placed them swiftly onto the Winchesters.

"You always carry hand-cuffs around?" Dean quipped, as the cuffs locked around his hands.

"Yes, just for situations like these actually," Belle replied, as she grabbed the now bound boys and threw them into the middle with the girls.

Hmm…being hand-cuffed and surrounded by beautiful women, not exactly how I pictured it, Dean thought as he got up onto his knees to watch the action.

Robin in the meantime, had grabbed the vase off the table and slipped Dean's gun into her jacket pocket. This hadn't been her exact plan but then things never always go the way you want them to.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam suddenly asked, his face full of confusion. He still couldn't believe that Robin was capable of this. He just couldn't see it in her face.

"Sarah. Sarah Todd, I want her," the girl replied, looking as calm as anything.

"Is that all?" Belle said, her mind thinking over her options.

"That's it. Give me Sarah and I'll go. Leave your heart, leave 'The Blue Orchid,' leave these two, leave you alone forever."

"Why do you want her?"

"Does it matter?"

"It's for Lucas, isn't it?" Sam said, his voice harder than usual.

Robin's face fell for a second, how did they know about Lucas?

"This is for a man?" Belle spat.

"Yes…look, do we have a deal or what?" Robin said, staring at Sam's face. Was that sympathy in his eyes?

Sam could see the girl's desperation and recognised his own obsessive madness in her. He knew if Jess had been involved, he would have done anything to get her back, even risking other people's lives. When you loved someone that much, all you needed was the hope that you'd find them, that was all that mattered.

"I don't know…" Belle said sweetly, titling her head to the side.

She's playing with her, Dean thought to himself.

"I'll shoot otherwise!" Robin said, her voice cracking from frustration.

Belle smiled, she could see already see the chink in Robin's armour.

"Shoot then. Go on, do it, kill me. But I'm telling you now, if I'm gone so is Sarah and your precious Lucas."

Robin knew it was the right thing to do, to kill this thing and she could even see herself pulling the trigger and ending it. But she just couldn't...

"Do it! Kill the bitch!" Dean yelled from the floor.

But it did no good, Belle already knew Robin would never pull that trigger…She loved that boy too much.

"Do it!" Dean shouted again, his eyes filled with rage.

"I can't…" Robin whispered, dropping her head.

She couldn't risk losing Lucas, she just couldn't…

"I can't believe this…I knew we shouldn't have trusted you…this is just…" Dean muttered under his breath, trying to figure a way out.

"Awww…Robin. So young, so naïve…" Belle said, her voice soft and mother-like, "I actually feel quite sorry for you, so…I accept your offer."

The girl looked up and saw Madam's smiling face, hearing the alarm bells ringing as she did, but she ignored them. She'd deal with whatever Belle was planning when she had to. Right now, she just had to get out alive with Sarah.

"Ok. Give me the girl and then we'll be on our way," Robin replied, digging for her last ounce of confidence.

"Hmm…you know what? I still don't quite believe this isn't a trick, so I want you to do one more thing for me…" Belle said, a wicked glint in her eye.

"What?"

"Shoot one of them," Belle said, placing a hand on each of the brother's shoulders.

Robin stood still for a moment, staring at the task in front of her. Could she shoot an innocent person?

"That's my condition, take it or leave it," Belle said lightly, enjoying the predicament she had put the girl in. Now she would see if this was just an elaborate plan or if this girl was for real. Either way, she got an entertaining show and to be fair, in the end, they were all going to die anyway because nobody screwed around with Madam.

Dean and Sam stared at Robin both searching her face to see what she would do but the girl was a blank canvas, lost in her own thoughts.

"Well?" Belle asked impatiently.

Robin looked at the faces in the room and with a final deep breath, pointed the gun and took her shot.

* * *

**Writer's Note: Ok, this is the penultimate part, one left before it's all over. And as always a review would be nice.**


	11. Part Eleven: Breaking My Heart

**Part Eleven: Breaking My Heart**

Belle smiled so widely, her mouth resembled a letterbox. Robin had done it, she had shot one of them.

Sam looked over at his brother and saw the blood on his t-shirt and felt his heart rip.

"I swear…" he started, glaring at Robin with such cold and hateful eyes, the girl felt the goose bumps on her skin.

"Well done, well done," Belle said loudly, laughing as she clapped her hands.

"Just give me, Sarah," the girl said quickly, trying to focus herself but it was no use. Her body was still shaking from what she had just done.

"Uuuuggghhh…" Dean groaned.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, shuffling towards his brother, "you ok?"

The man opened his eyes slowly and felt his chest throb from the pain.

"Been better."

"Huh, resilient little bastard, aren't you?" Belle said, slightly disappointed, he hadn't died, "but a deal is a deal, so here you go," and with a wave of her hands, Sarah appeared in the middle.

Robin quickly rushed to the girl, checking she was still alive. The girl although looking a little worse for wear, was fine.

"Where am I?" Sarah mumbled slowly, gazing around the room.

"Come on, we're leaving," Robin said, hoisting the girl up and supporting her with an arm.

As she walked past the brothers, she couldn't bare to look at them. Betrayal like hers was unforgivable but they would understand one day why she did what she did, they would know how hard she had fought to get to this moment and see that this had been the only way.

"Show them out, Carlos," Belle said, as the pair stood in front of her.

The bodyguard obeyed and pushed the girls up the stairs.

"Wait…do you have any last words?" Belle asked, turning to look at Robin.

The girl paused on the last step and turned her head slowly towards the brothers on the floor, but there were no words in her mouth for them, so she carried up the stairs.

Sam watched as the three left the room, leaving them alone with this monster. What were they going to do now?

"Awww…upset, are we?" Belle said, running a hand through Sam's hair.

"Only because you're touching me," Sam growled.

"What is it with you two? Did no one ever teach you proper respect for women?" Belle replied, grabbing Sam's hair roughly.

"Aaaaggghhh…" the boy cried out, as the woman pulled him up with one hand.

"Leave him alone!" Dean shouted, feeling strangely ok considering he'd just been shot.

Belle snapped her head towards the other brother and dropped Sam back onto the floor.

"Oh, here comes the big bad brother to the rescue, what you going to do? Bleed on me?"

"And waste perfectly good blood?" Dean sneered.

Belle laughed lightly and then with a swift move of her foot kicked him in the stomach.

"Don't you get smart with me, otherwise I might not play nice."

This is playing nice, Dean thought to himself as he tried to regain the air back in his lungs.

And while their little exchange had been going on, Sam had managed to find the pin he kept hidden in his shoe and had almost picked his cuffs open.

Belle looked down at the man on the floor and smiled, thinking she hadn't had this much fun for a long time. She might even have to thank the back-stabbing little Robin for this…

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked, as they hurried towards the front door.

"What?" Robin replied, watching Carlos, who was in front of them, carefully.

"Saving me…I don't know you, do I?" Sarah said quietly, feeling the warmth return to her feet.

"No, you don't. But you know someone I do."

"Who?"

"Lucas O'Neill. I need you to tell me what you two talked about," Robin said, looking deeply into the girl's gray eyes.

"I don't…" Sarah started, her memory was a little fuzzy.

"Please, it's really important," Robin whispered, her strength finally breaking and the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"I suppose, we'd better get on with the show…" Belle said, turning to face the alter. Now that she had built up an appetite, she could finally feed.

"Dean…Dean…" Sam whispered, watching Belle closely, as he slipped out of his cuffs.

"Sammy…get to the vase, I'll distract her," Dean replied, sitting up.

Sam quickly put his hands behind his back like before and waited for the right moment.

"Hey psycho, you had enough already?" Dean screamed, shuffling away from his brother.

Belle turned and walked back over to the man.

"You're just an attention-seeker, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my mum didn't love me enough, go figure," Dean replied, finding his back against the wall.

"Poor baby," Belle said, crouching down and running a finger down the boy's cheek.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you're hitting on me," Dean replied, looking past her to watch as Sam neared the alter.

"And you know, if I didn't know better, this probably might have worked," Belle said suddenly, latching a hand around Dean's throat.

"You want to stop right there, boy," she continued, tightening her grasp.

Sam looked over and saw his brother in a death grip.

"Ok, I'm stopping."

Belle turned around, taking Dean still in her clutches with her, "well I guess we're at an impasse, aren't we? I can't stop you without letting go of your brother and you can't kill me without killing your brother."

Dean's legs dangled in the air as he struggled to try and free himself, but he could feel his head getting light.

Sam weighed up the situation; he would never get the vase and destroy it before Dean ran out of air. It was just not possible.

"Just…kill…her…" Dean muttered with the last of his breath.

"No, no…Stop it!" Sam yelled, rushing forward.

"So brave, shame you're going to die," Belle said, as she squeezed Dean's neck one last time.

And as he started to lose consciousness and Sam's heart started to tear again, they all heard it….

A gun shot.

Belle turned but already felt the blood pouring out of her heart. There on the alter was her vase blasted to smithereens and her heart, broken into fleshy pieces.

"I told you, element of surprise, works every time," Robin said, blowing the smoke away from the barrel of the gun.

Madam let go of Dean and he collapsed onto the ground, gulping down breaths of air.

"Martin…Martin…" Belle muttered, as she grabbed her chest feeling Death's cold hands on her.

Robin stared at the woman, as her appearance started to change. The blonde locks fading and her skin withering and wrinkling, soon the beautiful Belle was gone and plain, tragic Jayne Crest-Water remained. But still even then, the transformation didn't stop and eventually there was nothing left except a pile of dust. Finally Madam's, Belle's, Jayne's, reign of 'The Blue Orchid,' had finally come to an end.

As the full force of what had just happened set in, Sam didn't know quite what to say.

"You ok?" Robin asked tentatively, breaking the tension.

"Nojsjyouikjhshotigkjmejhdf," Dean mumbled from the floor.

"What?"

"I said," Dean replied, sitting up, "you shot me!"

"Oh…yeah about that, I'm sorry…"

"Yer think!"

"But in my defence, it was only a paintball," the girl said, walking over and helping Dean to his feet.

"A paintball!"

"Yeah, I don't really like carrying a loaded gun so I have a paintball gun that looks like the real one with pellets filled with blood. Fools people every time, think they've really been shot."

As Sam undid his hand-cuffs, Dean pulled up his shirt and sure enough, there was a bruise where he'd been shot but no bullet wound.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure we got Sarah," Robin said, looking at the two brothers.

It was weird but the two boys didn't really how to react to being double-double bluffed.

"Where is she?" Sam asked.

"Outside, waiting for the police."

"And Carlos? You paintball him too?" Dean sneered.

"No, I actually shot him, just in the leg though. I save my paintballs for wimps."

* * *

"Where to now?" Sam asked as he threw his bag into the back seat.

"No idea. But I've had enough of cities," Dean replied, as he opened the car door.

"Yeah, know what you mean. So…where do you think Robin went?"

Dean looked over at his brother and didn't know what to say, after the police and ambulance had arrived, the girl had vanished.

"Who knows, Sam. Come on, we'd better go."

And the two got into the car, ready to find another demon to hunt and kill, though maybe this time without the female side-kick.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" a familiar voice said.

They looked out and saw Robin standing in front of the car.

"Hey, you're the one that pulled a disappearing act," Dean quipped.

"Sorry, had some loose ends to tie up," the girl replied, as she swung a bag onto the bonnet of the car.

"Watch it!" Dean yelled out, hoping for her sake, she hadn't made a dent.

"What's in the bag?" Sam asked, confused at the sudden appearance of the girl.

"$10, 000," the girl answered.

After the Belle incident, she knew that tracking down Lucas wasn't going to be as easy as she thought it would, not after what Sarah had told her. She needed back-up, she needed people that understood this _other _world, she needed them.

"And you're giving it to us?" Dean said, his mind spinning with images of what he could buy with ten grand.

"No, I'm hiring you," Robin replied, knowing they wouldn't refuse her.

END.

* * *

**Writer's note: Might do a sequel depending on how people liked this one. So thanks for reading...if anyone is reading this.**


End file.
